The River Song Diaries - Needing
by ameliaa-holmes
Summary: The Doctor, always hard to tie down, stops his restless travels for a few days to comfort River when she needs it the most. (AU - River Song is an ordinary young human girl, who fell in love with the Doctor after he dropped out of the sky, already knowing every last detail about her. )


**AU - River Song is an ordinary young human girl, who fell in love with the Doctor after he dropped out of the sky, already knowing every last detail about her.**

**The Doctor, always hard to tie down, stops his restless travels for a few days to comfort River when she needs it the most.**

The TARDIS materialized with a gentle hum in the middle of the flower bed. The Doctor strolled out of its wooden doors, alone, no companion by his side. The house in front of him was small, the essence of family streamed out of its light flooded windows and worn out front door.

The Doctor, scooping up a handful of pebbles, began to gently throw them at the window where he knew she would be waiting for him. He threw one, two, three, four five, pebbles. And waited. Just as his shoulders began to fall, the window sprung open and River's young face appeared.

"You could be a bit quieter you know!" She hissed at him.

A sly grin spread across the Doctor's face. That was his River. In the dawn of the early morning, her locks shone vibrantly in the light. "I was trying to be romantic." He blushed. "I was trying to court you."

River sighed. "Sweetie, you don't need to court me. I am already yours."

"Well, yes." The Doctor smiled. He longed to hold her in his arms again, it had been a long week since he had last seen her. For her, it had probably only been a day or two. Suddenly he spun around in a rapid circle, his jacket sprawling out around him like a ballerina, his sonic held in the air, like an over-excited schoolboy. "Are you ready to go? _Off to see the universe, you and I!_"

"I'm sorry. I'm not up for it today. I've got a heavy head cold." River pouted.

"Oh come on River!" The Doctor was disappointed, a magnificent star was exploding currently in the Mudusa Cascade that he had planned to take her to. "I really don't know what the point is of keeping you around sometimes."

River huffed. "Yeah? Well I don't understand why you keep coming back for me sometimes! You could have _any_ girl, from _any_ where in the universe, from any _time_! So why _me_?" Without another word, she slammed the window shut and disappeared.

"RIVER!" The Doctor shouted, slamming his palm against his forehead. _I always screw this stuff up. _"River!" But she did not return.

"Damn it!" He cried, and swung up onto the old willow outside her window, sonicing the window open. He slid through the small gap and landed swiftly in River's room. It was blue, TARDIS blue. Small, but comfortable. Stars, covered the roof, a painting she had done at the young age of ten with the help of the Doctor. Photos, of them together were strung across her walls, some scribbled with hearts and quotes. And on her bed side table, lay her brand new and hardly used blue journal.

River lay on her bed, rosy cheeks and dry lips. She was sniffling, from her sickness or from something else, the Doctor did not know. He crawled into the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his face into her shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her neck gently.

River rolled over so she was facing him, his thick hair flopped across his left eye. She held his gaze for quite some time, taking all of him in. She felt she needn't say anything. She loved him too. It did not need to be said. He was seared onto her heart and she would never love anyone else as much as she did the Doctor. The days she spent with him were the happiest days of her life and the nights she spent without him, she longed for his warmth so desperately that it ached. She could never express to him the emptiness she felt every time that blue box faded away. Faded further away from her. Wondering, each time, when she would see him next - or if she ever would again. Every time, it tore her apart.

She pressed her lips against the Doctor's and began to kiss him tentatively, slowly. He returned the kiss ever so passionately, ignoring how sick she was, and gripped the back of her neck. His lips moved from hers to her cheek, her ear, her eyelids - over and over, short, loving pecks - kissing away tears she had not even realized she had shed. She moaned quietly as he kissed her neck, tracing patterns on her back with his delicate fingers. He pulled her closer and she buried her head into his hair, wrapping her arms around him as he continued to kiss her neck.

"I will stay." He whispered, his lips on her ear. "I will stay with you today, and tomorrow, for a week, if you need it. Until you feel better."

River smiled into his soft hair. "I feel better already." She murmured.

The Doctor chuckled. "Well tough, I'm not ready to leave just yet." He tapped her nose with his soft finger.

"I'm not ready to let you go either." River pulled him closer, her grip so tight she worried it hurt him. She never wanted to let him go.

The Doctor pulled backwards so he could see her face, stroking it gently. "I'm going to go make a cuppa. Would you like one?"

"Mmm," River smiled, "I would love one."

The Doctor pulled her into him, kissing her a bit harder this time. "I'll be right back." He kissed her one more time before heading out of her room, down the stairs to the kitchen where she could already hear her parents awake and making breakfast.

He returned, five minutes later, with two cups of tea in hand, a plate of jammy dodgers and a box of tissues. He held up a DVD - _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ - "This is my favourite, shall we watch it?"

River laughed. "You can't start with the last one." She pointed to her DVD collection. "Come on, we'll watch them from the start."

"Ooh! I've always wanted to have a Harry Potter marathon!" The Doctor beamed. He slid the DVD into the player and plopped down on the bed, wrapping a blanket over River's shoulders and embracing her in his warm arms. And so it was, that they spent the entire day watching the entire Harry Potter series.

The Doctor stayed with River for an entire nine days.


End file.
